


Silence in Heaven

by Moraven



Category: Vikings (TV), lagertha - Fandom, ragertha, ragnar lothbrok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraven/pseuds/Moraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three days of fever and pain, Ragnar demands Yidu give him more medicine to put him in a 'sleep like death.' Only its not the blessed oblivion he asked for but  beautiful dream... that could never last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in Heaven

Walking towards him, he looked at her. His eyes bored into her skin as he grabbed his ribs, groaning in pain. She saw his body flinch in agony. For three long days Ragnar fought the fever, could not seem to get warm and stop the raging pain in his head.

“I need my medicine,” he called out to Yidu, from his bed.

“You’ve had your medicine.” She said.

“It’s not working. I’m not a child. Make it stronger.” He winced in pain, his blue eyes watered. “At least give me something to help me sleep.”

He watched the exotic creature crawl onto his bed. She slithered slowly climbing his legs and stopped to straddle his hips. Like she had done many times before, thought it was not to give him pleasure. Ragnar was sure it was gratification for her, the defiance of a slave. He allowed it only because she was the lone person who could relieve his pain.

The fire lanterns crackled above them. The flames cast her in a warm glow, the blaze reflected in her eyes. She placed hands on his chest and leaned close.

“I have made you something that will help you sleep. It will ease your mind and you will dream.”

“No!” He howled, “No dreams. I want sleep like I am dead. I want oblivion.”

“Why,” she asked. But having nursed him for three days in his fever, she already knew the answer.

Visions of his nightmares flashed before his eyes. Imagines of monstrous snakes danced behind Yidu on the ceiling, illuminated by the flames. His heart slammed in his chest. The snakes watched his every move. Their heavy bodies remained coiled while their heads swayed this way and that.

“I cannot stop thinking about death when I am awake. Now it follows me when I sleep.” Ragnar smiled as he stared captivated by the serpents. “The great storm dancing above the waves of the ocean. Thrashing into the ships. Bodies of children, men, family sinking to the bottom of the deep. Blood and fire breaking into the rocks and sand. The raven fanning the flames towards me with its mighty wings.”

Suddenly, and with a strength that shocked Yidu, Ragnar reached out and grabbed her face. Forcing her to look deeper into his eyes.

“Death evades me… but it won’t stop tormenting me.” His eyes glowed with a strange power, “I want to sleep, but not dream.” He pushed her off him and onto the floor.

“Give me something.” It was not a request.

Ragnar didn’t watch her leave but he knew she had gone. His eyes were drawn back to the serpents. He bared his teeth then snapped them shut. You’re lucky I’m not hungry, he though to them.

Ragnar didn’t know how much time had passed, strangely it didn’t seem long. He turned to see Yidu walking, more timidly, towards him. She reached holding out the herb, which Ragnar grabbed and thrusted in his mouth, chewing greedily.

His head fell on the pillow. The room was spinning. The serpents, angrily snapped their jaws as they were forced to spiral with the current. Ragnar could see the darkness of the room fading away as he slipped in unconsciousness, taking the pain with it. Streaks of light from the outside window shot through his field of vision and the sensation of falling was replaced with a feeling of weightlessness, like the moment before you step down stairs in a dream and your heart catches and you wake up.

Except Ragnar didn’t wake. _Lagertha_ … those blue eyes staring, searching for him. The haze around him began to lighten, splashes of colour seeped into the world and he realised Lagertha was coming into focus, details adding in front of his eyes. He looked at her in confusion. “Lagertha? Where are you.”

It was a dream, not a dream. This was a wonderful beautiful memory. He remembered from his youth. This was his life once.

The field was filled with daffodils and daisies and yellow as the sun at midday. A murder of crows lay on the horizon of the small field, sitting on the fence as if it were its only home. The middle of the field was a lush green and it was fair. On the ground lay weeds that were plentiful but gentle. Their leaves wrapped around others in a web. The fall sky complimented the field in more ways than one. The red and orange sky made the daffodils and daises dazzle with the colours of a fire, and the sky was an aroma of fire and warmth and she was there.

Tall, proud and glowing like the goddess of his dreams. Her golden hair, swaying with the gentle breeze. Strands lovingly kisses her face. She wore a simple white shift that tenderly wrapped around her luscious body. that Ragnar felt an undeniable pull as he watched her beckon his. Her lips parted in a knowing smile. “I’m here,” hers eyes glowed, bright and happy.

His heart beat faster with each step he took towards her. Ragnar would have flow into her arms, only he wanted the vision of her too slowly seep into his every pore. She was radiant and he wanted the fire to burn him with pleasure. Ragnar sank to his knees. His eyes began to moisten.

She reached him in two strides and laid her small hands on his face. He asked no question, yet the answer was in her eyes.

Without words he touched her hair and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply. They both had seen this and wanted what was to come. Ragnar pushed her to the ground, his hands around her waist as his mouth persisted.

She was everything he ever wanted. He felt her body betray her as he stripped off her shift. Cupping her breast in his hand, she responded against his body. Feverishly she tore at his clothes. Pushing against him only excited him more as they tussled on the ground. He pulled at her hair, letting it down from the makeshift bun she had.

It sprayed out under her as he looked and kissed her again, his legs opening hers as she whimpered under him. This was always what was promised to him, and it was here. She knew it too, as she became weaker and weaker with every kiss placed on her body.

She caved into him as she responded to his touch. Her fists became claws of passion as she felt his manhood against her wetness.

Slowly he began to dip into her, kissing her, his hands grasped at her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her neck for his mouth. Whimpering against him, a vision flashed before his eyes. He knew she was the one. Her legs wrapped around his hips drawing him in. Soon she rolled him over and was on top of him as her kisses became more passionate with ever caress of her hand on his member. He had not expected this. She was ravenous. As her hair fell down her back, she straddled him. Her netherworld near his manhood. He was aching to be inside her as she teased him more.

She began to move up and down on top of him. Her hands moved to his sides and then firmly on his chest. He grabbed her wrist and rolled her back over. Spreading her legs with his knees, he slowly began to dip into her. He found her moisture inviting as she gasped.

Kissing her face, he began to manipulate her breast. Making her nubs hard as she writhed under him. Her hips thrusting up to allow him inside her. He felt his head go in as she held his back and then dug her nails in. He lowered his mouth to her neck and began to go further inside her. She was so tight, he wanted to release right then. She wrapped one leg around his waist and slowly drew him inside her.

Her body arched into his as he gave a final push, breaking whatever boundaries were there. She gasped loudly as he moved back and forth, her legs wrapping around his waist. He moaned into her ear. She lowered her hand down his body to his cheeks and squeezed as her whimpers turned into moans and gasp. Her body arched as he lifted her hips. He kissed her fully as she matched his rhythm. He could tell by her gasping she was close to releasing. He felt himself explode inside her as she cried out one last time, her nails digging at his skin.

He rolled over and laid beside her on the grass and traced his fingers across her bare skin. Her nipples reacted immediately and she leaned over to kiss him again, her hand tracing down his belly. She moved her fingertips along his pelvic bone and kissed his neck. He became hard again and she laughed as she stood and started to get dressed. He looked at her questioning.

“We will always have this.” She said.

He lay there, on the warm earth. He could not watch her walk away. But he knew she took his world with her. Her scent was still lingered around him, on him. Ragnar closed his eyes and inhaled, as a tear ran down his face.

Yidu, didn’t I ask for oblivion, he though wretchedly.


End file.
